The one he'd miss the most
by LolaLines
Summary: After the Second Task, everyone knows that Ron is Harry's most precious. Ron's thinking about it ...


_Hey Guys, so here's my second story. I hope it will be better than the first one. =). Basically, it's just a Harry/Ron friendship story .(But it might can be read as a slight slash, maybe...)._

_Set during fourth year.  
_

_Enjoy your reading.  
_

**The one he woud miss the most.**

After the Second Task of the Three Wizards Tornament, it was a well known fact that Ron was Harry's most precious. For a time, Ron wondered what it meant. If he had had to dive into the lake to rescue the one he'd miss the most, who would have been ?

Sure, he loved his family.

He loved his Mum, the woman who gave him birth and raised him with the love only a mother can offer. She would stay forever the very first woman he had ever loved.

He loved his Dad, the man who used to tell him stories of Beedle the Bard, at evening, Ron sitting on his lap and both next to the roaring fire in the fireplace.

He loved his brother Bill, the one who was so cool, so intelligent, so brilliant, and always listent to music their mother equated with being « just noise ». But Ron liked it, and he even used to stay with Bill in his brother's room, when he came back for holidays and Christmas. But Bill was already 16 when Ron was born, and, as time went by, Bill's visits became less and less frequent.

He loved his brother Charlie, the one who once told him he was a good Keeper at Quidditch, and always helped him when Ron couldn't climb down a tree. But Charlie was 14 when Ron was born, and he missed him a lot when he had gone from Hogwarts (while Ron was only a four-year-old boy) and came back at the Burrow only for Christmas, once a year.

He loved his brother Percy -despite his never-breaking-the-rule problem - , the one who sometimes helped Ron when he was doing his elementary-school homeworks. Percy would read a lesson again and again until Ron finally got over it (and that could be pretty long). They even worked in Percy's bedroom (which sounded like a great privilege).

He loved the twins, Fred and George (even if Fred had turned Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider when Ron was only three, and that the most pleasant activity according to them was to bother, disturb and tease Ron everytime it was possible). However, they didn't let any others kids steal Ron's toys when their mother took them all to the park. It was only their own right.

And he loved Ginny, his little sister. He had always been closer to her than to any of his five brothers. Maybe because she was only a year younger than him. She used to come in his room during stormy night, because of her hatred of thunder. She would crawl into his bed, and he'd hug her tightly, until she finally fell asleep, relaxed and feeling safe.

And more than three years agos, he had met Harry. Harry had became the first person who didn't compare him with his brothers. And this was something new for him. The first time they met each other, Ron was only looking for a seat. He actually found a friend. Harry had become his very first true friend, his best friend ever.

Since their first journey on the Hogwarts Express, Ron had been quite ashamed of his poverty, of his old clothes, his old wand, his old rat. But little by little, he had come to realize that it made no differences to Harry. That was a real relief for Ron; he had so much dread that Harry would despise him because of his poverty.

When Ron looked in the past at present, it seemed hard to realize all they both had gone through. He realized that they only managed to carry things out because they were together, as linked by an invisible thread.

And this link seemed unbreakable. Ron was now aware of that, even if he didn't think so when Harry had been chosen to be the fourth champion of the Three Wizards Tornament.

Ron had felt like he was the sidekick, like he always felt he was. His jealousy was burning his thoughts, blurring his mind, blinding his eyes and blowing his heart away.

It wasn't really that he didn't trust Harry when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet, it was rather that he couldn't stand to see Harry under the spotlight, while the light had once and for all decided no to shine on him. This lack of attention made him sick.

Now he realized how stupid he was. He had never missed someone as much as he had missed Harry, his best friend. But of course, he was way too proud to admit it.

The hole he had felt in his heart during these long weeks when they didn't talk to each other was painful, more painful than any pain. Ron has so much dreaded that Harry hated him, that he would never tell him any words. He had soon realized how much Harry's absence had affected him, more than he expected.

He couldn't find a way to drescribe what he had felt after the First Task, when they made up and forgot their argument. Even when surrounded by a crowd, they felt alone, when far away from each other.

Their friendship, then, was stronger than ever. So, after all, if Ron had had to dive into the Lake to save the one he'd miss the most, it would have been Harry. Definitely. His best friend. His brother. The one who knew him better than anyone else. The one he shared everything with.

The one he loved the most.


End file.
